Ash Visits Misty
by AMMDDKPZ8
Summary: Ash visits Misty. What happens? Read to find out! Review! AAML! One-shot!


A/N Okay, Ash is going to be twenty and Misty is also twenty, but she is a couple months older. Ash is going to visit her.

Ash Ketchum walks through Cerulean City to visit a close friend of his.

He wore a blue button-down tee-shirt, denim jeans, a black and red hat, and sneakers.

His Pikachu was perched on his shoulder.

"Ready to see 'er Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pii kachu pikachupi!(I miss Misty!) Ash knew that Pikachupi always meant Misty.

Ash smiled and continued walking until he got to the Cerulean City gym.

He went inside and yelled, "Misty!"

No answer. He walked farther in and looked around.

She wasn't in the kitchen or dining room. The battle field was empty except for her Pokemon swimming in the pool.

"Where is she?" Ash asked himself.

He continued to walk through the gym. He went up a flight of stairs.

"Misty? Are you here?" He called.

A door opened.

A girl with orange hair that was pulled into a tight side ponytail showed up. She wore a yellow tank top with the top button buttoned. Under it was a red shirt tucked into yellow shorts. The girl gasped.

"Ash!" She yelled hugging him.

He hugged back and asked, "What do we have here? I see you've missed me."

Misty blushed and let go of him, "How've ya been?"

"Fine, thanks. And you?"

"Great. Its hard runnin' the gym and all, but its fun."

"Cool."

"Pikachupi!!!(Misty!!!)" Pikachu squealed, jumping into her arms.

"Pikachu! Hey!" Misty rubbed in between his ears.

"Ya know, he couldn't stop talking about you." Ash added.

"Pika? Pikachu! Pika pi kachu!(Me? It was you! You wouldn't shut up!)" Pikachu protested. Misty could understand Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped out of her arms and went into the battle field to play with the other Pokemon.

Misty walked around Ash slowly, running a finger across his shoulders.

"Aw, did someone miss me? Why are you so nervous looking, Ash?" She taunted.

"Getting a warm feeling inside?" She had put her arms around his neck from behind and felt his chest.

"Or, want to do something?" She whispered into his ears, making him shudder.

"Uh, who said that?" Ash countered, his voice trembling.

"I bet you are thinking it right now. Tell me, was I right?" She asked unbuttoning his shirt.

"Uhm," He gulped. He turned around to face her and continued, "It looks like you are the one that wants to do something."

"Do you want me to?"

"Do you want me to?" Ash asked.

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you?"

Ash smirked and looked in the doorway she came out of.

"Is that your bedroom?" He asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. What- are you going to throw me into my bed and start kissing me?" Misty said,  
sliding her hands down his shoulders and onto his chest. She continued, "Have you been working out?"

"Yeah. Like it?" Ash walked foward and Misty backed up because he had gotten so close.

"You are going to back me into my room aren't you?" Misty asked.

"Maybe." Ash answered.

"Then why don't I save you the trouble?" Misty walked into her bedroom and stood in front of the bed.

Ash ran in, grabbed her by the waist and threw him and her into her bed.

He immediatly started kissing her.

The next morning, Brock walked through the gym doors.

He saw Pikachu asleep with Misty's other Pokemon in the battle field.

He checked his watch. 10am already.

"Misty is an early riser. She should be up already." He said.

He walked up stairs and stopped outside her room.

He knocked on it gently. No answer.

He was about to open it when he heard from the other side, "Ash, oh god."

"What the-?" He said opening it.

Ash and Misty were both in Misty's bed, under the covers, naked.

"Oh my god!" Misty screamed, pushing Ash off from on top of her.

"Aw geez!" Ash yelled.

"What would Delia say if she saw this?" Brock asked, his head out the door.

"I dunno." Ash answered.

"Then, uh, why don't you ask her?" Brock sidestepped and revealed a brunette woman.

She wore a peach dress and a white apron.

She clasped her hands and put them under her chin.

Gasping, she said, "Awwwww!!!!! My little sweetie! And a good friend!"

Misty pulled the blankets higher on her and said, "Uh, can we get dressed"

A/N I'm gonna make a whole series of these! People going to visit another person and it will always end in loooooooooove!!! 


End file.
